


softness

by naktoms



Series: among the night [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, also srry for spam lol, rated for a brief mention of violence, theyre emo weenies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minkyun opens up and starts moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	softness

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaand thats it.  
> ill probably pick this plotline up again ssssometime or another but probably not soon rip me  
> anyway. kudos + comments are appreciated!! i hope u enjoy!!

Minkyun isn’t quite sure what to make of Yoosu’s best friend.

His name is Kwangji and he has a loud laugh and a deep voice. He speaks politely to Minkyun but tosses jabs at Yoosu and steals food from his plate. It makes Minkyun feel, strangely, like he’s intruding on something.

Kwangji invited Yoosu out for dinner, and Yoosu made Minkyun come too. Minkyun was concerned about being unwanted until Yoosu informed him that Kwangji would like him and won’t mind. And, really, it seems like Kwangji doesn’t mind whatsoever, it’s just…

Minkyun doesn’t need to eat regular food, and even if he did, he’d just throw it up later anyway because his body can’t process it. So, he pushes his rice around on his plate, forlorn, remembering the times where he could eat it, remembering eating ramyeon with his friends on the weekend and watching movies with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. He misses it dearly.

Minkyun squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn’t want to cry here, he doesn’t want to be a burden. He keeps them closed until he hears the squeal of a chair being pushed back and looks up, seeing Yoosu headed in the direction of the bathrooms.

Kwangji immediately turns his attention to Minkyun, almost alarmingly so. “I’ve noticed something in our time together, here.”

“W-What?” Minkyun asks, fidgeting with his chopsticks nervously.

“You’ve really smoothed Yoosu out.” Kwangji takes a sip of his drink, smiling fondly. “He used to be, you know, all sharp edges and blunt words. He never asks me how I am if something hasn’t happened recently, just as small talk, but he did it tonight.” Kwangji sets his drink back down, looking at Minkyun. His gaze is soft. “The way he looks at you is adorable.”

Minkyun feels a rush of embarrassment, a need to hide his face even though his chagrin won’t show. Kwangji picks up on it and laughs, shifting in his chair. “You’re good for him,” Kwangji says quietly. “I’ve known him for almost five years and I’ve never seen such genuine smiles on his face. Take your time with him, he’s worth it.”

Yoosu comes back then, both of their attentions moving back to him as he does. Yoosu flicks his gaze to Minkyun for a moment, corners of his mouth turning up, and Minkyun sees it there- a burning affection,  _love_ , deep in his eyes.

Minkyun returns his smile and then ducks his head, feeling like he’s going to melt.

 

“What’cha reading?”

Minkyun turns his attention from the book in his hands to Yoosu, who’s curling up beside him in bed and nestling his head on his shoulder. “It’s just… a book I found on your shelf, it’s interesting.”

Yoosu smiles, tilting his head up to kiss the side of Minkyun’s neck, lips lingering on the scars there. “Hey, that reminds me. Is it way too early for me to be curious about how you died?”

Minkyun tenses. He feels like that’s probably important to know, maybe, but he’s- he drops his focus to Yoosu’s face, still pressed into his neck- he’s scared of remembering what happened.

Yoosu notices his discomfort and raises to kiss his cheek, gentle. “I didn’t say you had to tell me, only if you want to. I wanna know, though.”

Minkyun sucks in a breath, fullness in his lungs calming him slightly. “I… god, I want to tell you but I don’t want to think about it…”

“Shh. Don’t, then.”

Minkyun takes another breath. “No. It… it was dark.”

 

_It was dark and I was alone. I was in college, you know, I wanted to be a singer… my night class had just ended and I- I wasn’t scared, not really, because I’d walked the same street for almost a year at that point and nothing had ever happened. Nobody had ever died from my college, that side of the city is- it’s supposed to be okay._

_But- I guess there’s a first time for everything, or something like that. I… I can’t remember what they looked like, I only- I can remember how cold their hands were. One of them had bad breath. It was… ah… the woman, she was the one who- mmm._

(“Take your time,” Yoosu whispers, fingers soft on the inside of Minkyun’s wrist.)

_She killed me, and turned me. She told me she was, uh, giving me new life or whatever. I just remember being so scared, so so scared, and cold._

_I… I don’t know how much time passed, how long I was out, but when I woke up I wasn’t in the city. It was… a field, and I remember that everything was so overwhelming. I could hear birds’ wings overhead and I could smell things I don’t think I’d ever smelled in my life, fresh grass and something from far away… The stars were so bright._

_I thought it was almost- almost cool. And really, it was, until- you know. I must have killed twelve people, m-maybe more, I don’t- I don’t remember. I don’t remember what they looked like or how I did it but I remember that it was four days of nothing but, just, grabbing people off the streets and, just, god._

(Yoosu reaches up to catch tears before they fall.)

_Once I snapped out of it, everything calmed down, but I remembered killing people and it crushed me. I couldn’t stop crying, and that just- it made everything worse. Wonho… I don’t remember how Wonho found me but I know that he helped me. He fixed me and got me to stop crying but he couldn’t get me to hunt, feed, nothing that wasn’t out of a bag._

 

“But,” Minkyun stops to take a breath, just to calm himself, “now we’re here.”

“Now we’re here,” Yoosu echoes, kissing the side of Minkyun’s nose like he likes to do so much. “What do you miss most?”

Minkyun’s sure Yoosu is expecting something like the ability to eat or college classes or his friends, but- “My heartbeat. I miss my heartbeat.”

Yoosu nods, understanding though not quite. He’s never going to go through this. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s- I don’t know. I don’t want to say that it hurts less now because it’s- it’s only been nine months.” Minkyun laughs, though it sounds sad and hollow to his own ears. “Wonho calls me a baby. He’s almost two hundred years old, did you know that? It’s incredible.” Minkyun closes his eyes, finally letting the book drop from his hands and thumping his head against the wall. “I don’t know if I want to live that long.”

“I’ll live that long with you,” Yoosu whispers. “You know, being a carton of half-and-half has its perks.”

Minkyun can’t help himself- he bursts into laughter, giggling behind his hand and turning to look at Yoosu. “Half-and-half?” He repeats.

“Yeah! I mean, I’ve been called a half-blood more times than I can count, so I might as well own up to it and be a delicious creamer.” Yoosu shrugs, and Minkyun snorts. “It’s never really bothered me. I know there are some hybrids that I used to, uh, work with, I guess, that got really upset by the things they were called. I just used to keep a little list of them. My favorite was mutt, that was cool.”

Minkyun whines, turning his head to kiss Yoosu’s forehead. “You’re fine, just the way you are.”

“Oh, I know I am. But thank you.”

Minkyun rolls his eyes. Yoosu grins. “You’re too much sometimes.”

“That’s my job.”


End file.
